


Morning coffee

by Hachiseiko



Series: Moreid fluff [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachiseiko/pseuds/Hachiseiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds Spencer in his kitchen making coffee in the morning. Moreid slash. Short fluffy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Criminal minds or any of it's characters, of course.
> 
> If you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes, please point them out to me!

There was a rank, hot smell right in his face and it filled his nostrils and made him rouse.

Derek stirred and wrinkled his nose in disgust instinctively. He peered through two tiny slits between his eyelids, eyes unadjusted to the bright light of the morning sun.

"Oh, god! No!", he moaned in a tired voice and moved his head back as far as he could.

"Clooney! Down, boy. Down!"

The massive wet nose stopped sniffing his face and the bulldog jumped down from the bed on its short little legs.

Derek groaned as he could hear the patter of the claws on the floor and the excited wheezing as Clooney happily ran around, having successfully gotten the attention of his master.

Derek pressed his chest and head up, resting his weight on his elbows and looked down at the dog. It looked impossibly happy now that he was looking at him.

"You hungry, huh?"

He looked around the bed only to notice he was alone in it.

"Spencer didn't feed you?"

He looked over towards the door and noticed it was shut. Clooney couldn't get down to the kitchen.

"Oh, I see." He directed his attention to the dog again and pressed his lips together, giving it a judging look. "And now you want me to get up from my lovely spot here in the bed to feed you, hm?"

All Clooney did was continue to stare at him with a happy face and let out wheezing breaths of air.

Derek rubbed his face to get rid of the sleep in his eyes, took a deep breath and forced himself to clear his mind and wake up a bit. "All right, give me a second", he said as if the dog understood any of what he said to it and finally got out of bed. His shoulders and back gave soft satisfying little cracks as he stretched them.

"You'll have me carrying you around soon so you don't even have to walk. Honestly, you sneaky little-…" The last word was cut short as Derek needed to concentrate on putting clothes on with a dog inconveniently placing itself under his feet every time he lifted them.

Not a minute later he was walking down the stairs, through the living room and to the big open kitchen. He'd put on one of those tight t-shirts he had that showed off his muscly upper body along with a pair of gray trousers. He couldn't be bothered with anything fancier. It was the weekend and the entire team had a few days off.

As he got to the kitchen he couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. If anyone else had stepped in there and saw what he currently saw they might have thought that Derek had spent the night with a tall, pale and beautiful woman who'd stayed over for coffee in the morning. Well, they'd be half right.

By the kitchen island stood a tall figure, clad only in a pair of white underwear and a simple navy blue t-shirt. They were leaning against the island, underarms resting against the cold stone, with their back to the entrance.

Beautiful curly bedhead hair reached the raised shoulders and pooled around them.

Anyone would be forgiven for thinking it was a woman, although very a very tall one, standing by the counter, staring at the coffee machine as if it would will it to work faster.

However, Derek knew that hiding under the shirt there was a slim waist and straight hips that were undoubtedly male.

"Well, good morning, beautiful", Derek said in a sultry voice, not sure if he was flirting or teasing yet. Never the less he walked over and brushed the long hair away with his warm hand so he could place a soft kiss at the nape of his lover's neck.

Spencer turned his head and followed Derek with his eyes as he finally went to get the hungry dog's bowl.

"Mmm, not yet", the young man mumbled in his pre-coffee voice and looked pitifully over at the machine on the counter.

"Ah, no fuel for the engine yet?", Derek said humorously over the clatter of hard dog food against metal. He put the bowl down and the face of the drooling dog soon covered the top entirely, pretty much just pressing flatly into it. The bowl proceeded to move around slightly on the floor by the sheer force of the eating.

Like Spencer with coffee, Derek thought with a snicker to himself.

Spencer was still frowning though. He'd slid down so much so that his arm was almost flat against the counter, holding his heavy head up while the other drew invisible shapes on the hot glass of the coffee can. Being as tall as he was that meant he was hunched over and his ass was sticking pretty much straight out.

It had probably almost been a full minute before Spencer caught Derek staring.

"What?", he mumbled, still that tired frown on his face. He wouldn't smile until he got his coffee.

When Derek just smirked there was a flash of something across Spencer's face. His brows curled downwards for a brief moment. It looked much like his thinking face but Derek knew he was bothered.

"Is there something on my face or what?", Spencer asked with a twinge of bitterness in his voice.

There were so many one liner comebacks that lined up in Derek's head, just ready to fall out of his mouth. He swallowed them down though as he knew this wasn't the time to play with his precious Spence.

"Nah, I'm just appreciating the view." He walked over to Spencer who straightened his back, still seeming a bit suspicious of Derek.

It had always bothered Spencer that it was so easy for Derek to just wake up in the morning and instantly go about his day. Derek also generally slept heavier and better than Spencer and seemed to wake up refreshed and perky every day. This caused a lot of morning teasing and bickering so the younger was right to be weary.

But today wouldn't be one of those days Derek had decided. He'd be nice and loving today, like a proper lover.

He wound his arms around the back of the young genius and folded them across his stomach. He was just a tiny bit shorter which meant he was the perfect height to tilt his head and bury his nose in the space between Spencer's shoulder and neck. He smelled of honey, soap and strangely but not surprisingly books. Derek chuckled when he felt Spencer's goose bumps against his chin.

The taller one lamely tried to wriggle free of the other's grip, murmuring "Your beard is scratchy…"

"Aaaaaaaw, come on, pretty boy. You wouldn't wear my shirt like this if you didn't want some lovin' in the mornin'…"

Spencer sighed in an annoyed tone and let his shoulders slump but didn't argue. He couldn't.

Derek chuckled again and pulled at said shirt a bit. "You know this one is skintight on me? Look at you." He was referring to the way it looked like a completely normal t-shirt on Spencer's thin body. It was true. It was hanging slightly loosely off his frame. There was more than enough space in there, especially seeing how the fabric was stretchy.

"Oh, don't start", Spencer groaned and tried to swat the other's hands away.

Just then the coffee machine clicked and the young agent's eyes locked on it like a predator. Derek finally let Spencer get out of his grip to let him pour himself a cup and literally drown it in sugar.

"That really can't be good for you…"

"It isn't", was the answer. "You know, caffeine gives you a slight rush or kick when you drink it and reduces drowsiness. As your brain becomes used to a daily consumption of it and develops a tolerance to it the cognitive and arousing effects of it wears off and you need the caffeine just to get back to a normal level of alertness and mental stability. It's a psychoactive stimulant drug, really. A legal one."

Derek didn't comment on the 'drug' part.

"I meant the sugar."

"Oh."

With a smirk Derek walked over to Spencer again and placed his hands on his hips. "You know, sometimes I think you love coffee more than me", he said, a playful pout on his face.

Spencer raised his eyes from the coffee cup to Derek's pitch black eyes. He smiled back, the first smile of the day.

"You may be right."


End file.
